


Arcadian Truths

by Ink_Knight



Series: Stormbringers [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, allusions to death and violence, but not everything so don't hold that as a sacred source either, mentions of Rachel's involvement with older men but no details, stole a bunch of stuff from vampire the masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Knight/pseuds/Ink_Knight
Summary: Chloe and Rachel learn some things after saving Rachel's birth mother from the darker machinations of Arcadia Bay.





	Arcadian Truths

“I can’t believe your mom’s a vampire.” Chloe repeated for about the millionth time, sitting in the back of her truck with Rachel after the insanity of everything at the old mill. Rachel sighed, also for the millionth time, and stubbed out the remnants of the joint they’d been passing back and forth.

“Yeah, I know. Frank promised he’d explain everything tomorrow Chloe so could we just...stop talking about it?” She asked, turning slightly to look at the other girl. Chloe’s eyes drifted back to hers, blue and wide and full of that spark that had drawn Rachel to her in the first place. Unable to hold back she straddled the lankier teen and smirked at the way her breath caught.

“Let’s just pretend, for one more night, that we don’t know anything about vampires okay?” She whispered, the space between them closing slowly until she could feel every one of Chloe’s uneven breaths on her lips as she nodded. Nudging forward that last little bit Rachel captured her lips, loving everything about the feel of Chloe’s hands on her thighs and her mouth parting under hers. She was eager, but pliant. Nothing like Frank’s stubble or Mark’s sharp edges. She was just Chloe, and just hers.

*********************************************************************************************

They’d slept in the truck, maybe it was stupid now that they knew about vampires but they both found it comforting to take advantage of that one little slice of normality. American Rust and the beat up truck that Chloe was slowly bringing back to life were theirs alone and had nothing to do with the massive mystery they’d only just begun to unravel. But eventually the sun woke them and they were left with an entire day to waste until they could meet with Frank for some answers. With something so big on the horizon they had a hard time focusing on anything serious and ended up just spending the day hanging around the junkyard, leaving only once to grab dinner from the Two Whales. As they ate, they watched the sunset from the back of the truck. Twenty minutes after full dark they could hear Frank’s RV come rumbling up the road and watched him pull in next to the truck.

“You’re both a whole lot stupider than I thought you were, even you Price.” He drawled, leaning in the doorway while Pompidou lept from inside to try and scramble into the truck bed with them. Rachel ignored him for a moment in favor of greeting the pitt mix with a smile and help him up. She could hear Chloe scoff behind her and could imagine the way she was flipping their dealer off.

“Back at you Bowers.” The blue haired punk snarked, but her tone softened slightly as Pompidou basically tackled her to cover her face in kisses. Sputtering and shoving him back it was her turn to ignore Frank as Rachel finally turned towards him.

“Okay Frank, lay it on us. What’s the story on vampires in Arcadia Bay?” She asked, moving to sit on the side of the bed with her legs dangling by the wheel. He grimaced, obviously not eager to start this conversation, and sat down on the steps on his RV while lighting a cigarette.

“You two should back off, stay out of this before you get in too deep.” He warns, cutting his eyes deliberately towards where Chloe was finally managing to fend off Pompidou’s enthusiastic greeting.

“Fuck that.” The punk answered, moving to lean against the back and side of the truck bed while staying in it, arm hanging over the side while she glowered at Frank. He sighed heavily and nodded, turning his gaze back to Rachel while she tilted her head and smiled slightly to let him know she was with Chloe on this one.

“Yeah, figured neither of you would have the good sense to leave it alone. Alright, I’ll tell you what you need to know to survive but please don’t go digging any further. You’ll get yourselves fuckin’ killed.” He said, sounding earnest enough that they both almost felt like promising what he asked. But they kept it to a soft hum on Rachel’s part and a tilt of Chloe’s head so that he was left shaking his own in frustration.

“We’ll start with the types of vampires. They call themselves clans, and there are seven of them. Sera’s Malkavian. It’s not the worst kind to be, but it’s not fun for them. The Malkavians know things; the future, the past, possibilities and truths. It doesn’t leave them particularly stable. I’d guess she was turned not long after you were born Rachel.” He spoke with a flatness to his gruff voice, like he wanted to be doing anything else. But he wasn’t holding back.

“What about you?” Chloe piped in, showing that sharp mind she hid behind sarcasm and bitterness and drawing a smirk from Rachel as Frank startled. Chloe scoffed. “Come on man, now that we’re in the know it’s not hard to figure out.”

“Bruja.” He said, scowling at her. “They’re the rebels. I hate to say it, but you’d make a pretty good Bruja Price.” He admitted begrudgingly while Chloe preened. Rolling her eyes Rachel leaned forward to redirect the conversation.

“And what about the Bay? The way Damon was talking, it was like he thought vampires ran this place.” She challenged.

“Cause they do, or they could if they wanted to. The Prescott who founded the town, he was one of us. Ventrue, they like to rule and lead. Politicians, kings, businessmen. Prescott sees himself as all of those. But he never considered any of his own kids worthy of the gift. So he hasn’t quite managed to set up the empire he wanted to here. Still, there are a few of us around. One less, after last night.” His voice dipped, a complex mix of guilt and triumph in his tone as he referenced having to deal with Damon in order to save Sera.

“Anyone in particular we should keep an eye on?” Chloe asked, having left behind her desire to poke at Frank just for the fun of it and now on the hunt for answers. He grimaced again, and when he spoke it was like the name left a bad taste in his mouth.  
“Jefferson. I know you’ve got some mentorship there Rachel but try not to be alone with him too much. He’s Toreador. They’re, uh...they like beautiful things, tend to be focused on art and beauty and all that other stuff. And they’re good at making people like them. But even for a Torrie he’s slick, and he gives me a bad vibe all around.” Rachel wanted to just dismiss his dislike of Mark, the same way she ignored the way Chloe would roll her eyes and fake gag whenever he came up in conversation. But she had to admit she had felt something with him that couldn’t be explained before she found all of this out. He did have a pull, a magnetism she was drawn to. Of course then there was Nathan.

“I’d guess that’s why Prescott’s been nipping at his heels lately.” Chloe commented, again making the intuitive leap that Rachel had chosen to keep to herself. Frank shrugged.

“Maybe? He probably knows what he is, all the Prescotts are aware of what they could earn if they prove themselves enough. But what he’s doing cozying up to him I have no clue. I don’t play in politics, and frankly I wanna keep it that way. So if you two get in over your heads don’t come crying to me.” He pointed his cigarette stub at them sternly before dropping it into the dirt and stomping the embers out.

“That’s the end of storytime, I’ve got other shit to do tonight.” He was closing off again, whistling sharply to pull Pompidou out of the truck where he’d had his chin up next to Rachel’s hand begging for scratches. He whined but obeyed, licking each of the girls one more time before hopping out of the truck and scrambling back up into the RV. Without another word Frank left as well, so that there was only the two of them in the junkyard again. Alone to ponder everything they’d just learned.


End file.
